


Risen Sun

by orphan_account



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Oberon needs some milk, POUR HIM A GLASS OF MALK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is shit. The ending is less shit, but still kinda shit. I wrote this a while ago and realistically haven't improved much, but I don't love this. I also don't loathe it. Eh. Read it it's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risen Sun

Robin scurried through the forest, glancing back to see if he was being followed. Much to his despair, two angry hunters were hot on his tail, bows in hand. Iron arrows or not, Robin didn't want to find out. He lost footing for a moment and stumbled. A bow fired. But no arrow was to be seen. Curious and perplexed, Robin spun around to see what, if anything but the hunter himself, had caused the miscalculation. He threw a toothy grin upon seeing the two men being dangled by their ankles. A tree branch made its way further around their bodies while they swung uncomfortably. Oberon stood to the side, seeming vexed with the situation.   
“Robin, I would appreciate not having to save your hide every week.” Oberon rebuked   
“Sorry my lord, but the calling of towns begging for my antics is far too good an offer.” Robin responded   
“Robin. I am your superior and you will listen to me. If you refuse to cooperate, a punishment will be put into place. And you will put into yours.”   
Robin unconsciously shivered, his mind racing back to his last ‘punishment’. It had been the best night of his life. Oberon would never dare actually harm his jester. Threats get his point across just fine. Today however, was a little different. Oberon was angry. Angry with Titania, angry at himself, and angry that his servant couldn't do what he wanted just one time.  
“Please do my lord” Robin jested “and let it be like last time.”   
Oberon shook his head, vexation filling every crevice of his body.   
“Robin! You will take orders from me and do as I say!”   
Despite his confusion, Robin continued on with his comedic nature, the voice in the back of his head telling him now was not the time. He didn't listen.   
“My lord, the task you are asking of me is too much to bear.”  
Oberon let out a deep growl from the back of his throat. Quickly, he approached his disobedient jester and pushed him to the ground. Wincing, Robin glanced around, the situation new and confusing. Oberon had never harmed him before, purposefully that is.   
“Lord?”  
Oberon loomed over Robin, hands on either side of the smaller boys head. Slowly, Oberon moved his leg so his knee put pressure on Robin's crotch. He wrapped his hands around Robin’s throat. To this, the jester writhed uncomfortably. He began to feel heavy fear leaking into his vision as air was trapped outside his lungs.   
“Lord!” He choked  
“Hush my disobedient servant. You are below me. And below me you will stay.”   
Robin struggled against Oberon’s grip, managing to break free. Confused and upset, he backed up, rising to his feet. Oberon rose with him, inching closer with every backwards movement Robin made. Suddenly, Robin turned and ran, leaves silent beneath his feet, not a blade of grass disturbed. He was gone. Oberon did not follow.   
The next day, a meeting to discus government was called. Titania and her fairies, officials, and Robin were called to the meeting as well. Titania and Oberon sat high in their thrones while everyone else began to arrive. They approached one by one, bowing to their rulers. Robin however, did not. He walked through the grand doors and immediately shrunk into the shadows. Oberon was the only one to take notice. Robin not bowing was unusual enough, but he was to stand next to or behind his kings throne. Similar to where Titania’s fairies stood in accordance to her.   
However, Robin was afraid. Afraid his King was still angry, and afraid he would try to choke him again. On any other day, Oberon would have walked over there and plucked his little servant from hiding, but he just didn't feel up to it. Guilt is but a thing powerful rulers aren't meant to feel, but the thought of his favorite (and only) jester being forever afraid of him sent an odd feeling through his stomach. He was saddened.   
The meeting seemed to have lasted twice as long as usual, and still there was no sign Robin would be coming out soon. After what felt like days, the meeting was adjourned. Still no Robin. As everyone left, fear began to sink into Oberon's mind.   
“What if he hurt has himself, what if he passed out, what if he snuck out and I didn't notice, what if he… no. He wouldn't”. Oberon thought, his heart beginning to pick up pace.   
Concerned, he strode to the corner Robin hid himself in and stepped into the shadows. Being the king of shadows, he had no problem seeing up close. Oberon was relieved to see his underlink curled up and “sleeping”. When he reached out to touch him, Robin shot up and stared nervously.   
“…M’Lord” Robin shook slightly  
“Silence. Robin, my actions may not have been necessary, but I stand by what I did. You need to learn that I am your superior. You will respect me.”  
Robin nodded, less afraid than he was moments ago. He noticed Oberon slowly lean closer and within a few seconds, their mouths were connected. Small smirks danced across their lips and Oberon cautiously brought them to the ground. He was on his hands and knees, Robin beneath him. Carefully, Oberon licked Robin’s bottom lip, asking for permission (something he had never done before). Robin took notice of the new caution and opened his mouth. Their tongues danced together in a ballet of passion, tastes mixing together.   
Oberon slowly pulled away, and moved his knee up a little bit. It nudged Robin’s crotch, but the king did not take notice until he saw Robin flinch back, as if the events from yesterday were replaying in his head. He made a move to back away from the larger male, but Oberon carefully pulled him back.   
“My precious Robin, the moon shines dimly, replacing the burning sun, just like your trust in me. However, should the sun rise again, so will your trust. Forgive me.” Oberon said in a sweet voice. As the words rolled of his tongue, they turned into a plea rather than statement.  
“If the sun is to rise again, than perhaps my lord. As long as you do not try to strangle passion from my body, I will be yours.”  
“No. You will be mine no matter what. The type of belonging of mine you are depends on your trust.”   
Robin gulped but nodded all the same. He sat up, planted a single kiss on Oberon's soft lips and rose to his feet.   
“Should the sun rise again.”   
Oberon watched with a possessive interest as Robin walked away.   
“And it shall.”   
Hours passed, and Robin slept solemnly in a tree he had seen on his way to the meeting. The wind tussled his hair gently, and the warm air held his body in a secure hug while he slept. However, his peace was short lived. After only a few hours, Robin was awakened to Oberon's face directly in front of his own.   
“Lord! What are you doing?!” Robin cried, voice an octave higher than usual.   
Oberon waited a moment, and right before he spoke the sun made its first appearance of the day, it's golden light still nearly completely hidden.   
“The sun has risen.”


End file.
